Mega Man: Triple Threat
Mega Man: Triple Threat is a fangame created by Stealth and LizSama for DOS/Windows/Linux PC, MACOS, PSP, and Wii, using Stealth's E02 game engine (later renamed Headcannon Game Engine, which has thus-far been used to near-perfectly replicate the gameplay engines used in Mega Man 7, as well as the Sonic the Hedgehog series). As with Mega Man 7, it features a 16-bit art style, but unlike Mega Man 7, it has three playable characters: Mega Man, Proto Man, and Bass. All three characters have different abilities, which allow them to access different paths throughout the stages that are exclusive to each character. So far, Mega Man: Triple Threat is only a demo, and consists of a character select, stage select, an opening stage, and one Robot Master stage, complete with boss encounter. Story As listed on the site: (Note: This story takes place after Rockman & Forte but before Rockman 2: The Power Fighters.) It had been some time since Dr. Wily vanished; having been defeated once again by Megaman. Some people believed it was for good, some knew it was only a matter of time. Until then however, there was rejoicing. In times of such peace, people shifted their attention from tactical creations to inventions that would better mankind. It was in this spirit that the first ever convention dedicated to bringing the brightest minds together for just that purpose was held. Dr. Light received an invitational letter. The meeting was to be held in secrecy at a discrete location, for fear of any possible attack. The good doctor was excited about the idea - to mingle with great minds and share thoughts on how to make the world better was a dream. He was confident that united the world would benefit the most. Some days after receiving the letter, he had bid farewell to Rock and Roll and was on his way. Days passed and still Rock had no contact with Dr. Light. He knew how important the event was and how deeply involved it must have been. He waited patiently; he knew Dr. Light would contact them in time. Weeks passed and Mega Man had grown increasingly more worried. Why hadn't Dr. Light contact them? Word spread that Dr. Light was missing and an all-out global manhunt began... Returning home after another long and fruitless search, Megaman slumped against the couch. He was worried and losing hope; The world was vast and the chances of finding one person was so astronomical... Roll sat beside him, gently patting her brothers hand when the show she had been watching was interrupted by an emergency broadcast. "We interrupt our regularly scheduled program to bring you this special report: City in crisis! Our sources have reported hundreds of renegade machines running amuck in our fair city. The devastation is massive and the police are helpless to stop it!" "Oh no! Megaman!" Roll cried. "You have to help them!" "This has to be the work of Dr. Wily! I bet he's behind Dr. Light's disappearance too! I'll make sure he pays for this!" Actual Story Upon defeating the robots who were wreaking havoc in the city, Mega Man, Proto Man, and Bass soon realize that Dr. Wily, in fact, was not the one behind the rampage. Instead, it was a new, mysterious scientist by the name of Dr. Beth Ramano, who is also bent on world conquest. Mega Man's story: Dr. Ramano congratulates Mega Man for defeating the street cone boss, and then introduces herself to him. She then offers Mega Man a chance to join her, but he refuses, stating that he would never help someone who'd willingly harm the innocent. After failing at her first attempt to get Mega Man to join her, Dr. Ramano tries to persuade him to do so by revealing that she's the one behind Dr. Light's, as well as Dr. Wily's disappearance, in an attempt to blackmail him. As shown on the monitor, Dr. Light and Dr. Wily were somehow being mind controlled by Dr. Ramano. Mega Man demands that she let them go, but she refuses. She instead tells him that she will give Mega Man a chance to rescue them himself; if he manages to defeat the eight Robot Masters that Dr. Light and Dr. Wily created, then she will reveal the location of her lab. After that, Mega Man wastes no time, and hurries to stop the eight Robot Masters in order to rescue the two mind-controlled scientists. Proto Man's story: When Proto Man was finished demolishing the robots that were attacking the city, Dr. Ramano appeared on the monitor, expressing her surprise that it was Proto Man, rather than Mega Man, who came to stop her robots. Unfamiliar with her face, Proto Man asked who she was. She then introduced herself, and stated her intent to rule the world. Ramano then offered Proto Man a chance to join her, saying that she's willing to offer him and Mega Man high-ranking positions in her army. Proto Man, of course, declines the offer. After that, Dr. Ramano shows him that she has both Dr. Light and Dr. Wily under her control, which leaves Proto Man speechless. She then tells him that they have also created eight Robot Masters, which have been sent around the globe to wreak havoc and establish control, after which she mocks him, saying that he could leave it to Mega Man like he always does, and that his style was to "sit back, relax, and let little brother handle everything". Proto Man then gets annoyed, saying that she "talks too much". Taking Ramano's words into consideration, Proto Man takes it upon himself to stop the Robot Masters on his own, and prove to her that he's capable of saving the world on his own, without Mega Man. Bass's story: After Bass destroys the large street cone robot, Dr. Ramano congratulates him for doing so, but mocks him for only being "attracted to simpler challenges" (which was possibly her way of calling him weak). Bass then tells her to "Shut up", and tells her that he could "take on anything has". Ramano then reveals to him that she has Dr. Light and Dr. Wily under her control, and tells Bass that he wouldn't be able to compete with their "combined efforts". Bass, showing one of his usual displays of arrogance, scoffs at Dr. Ramano, telling her that the two mind-controlled scientists are "only capable of creating garbage". Dr. Ramano then gets to the point, saying that the eight Robot Masters have been scattered throughout different locations to establish control. Unlike Mega Man's and Proto Man's story, Ramano didn't ask Bass to join her- she instead tells him that she has no use for him, but he's free to "take the opportunity to intercept Man" when he attempts to stop the Robot Masters himself. She then mocks Bass for losing countless battles to Mega Man, which of course, angers him. He then tells Ramano that she will "pay for her insults", and that he will destroy all of her "junk robots", as well as Mega Man. After that, Bass aims his Buster at the monitor and blows it up in a fit of rage. He then declares that as soon as he defeats them, everyone will know that he's the strongest. Robot Master Contest Currently, there are only four planned Robot Masters: *Zaiaku Man - Fire/Shadow *Seraph Woman - Ice/Light *Psy Man - Illusion/Magnetic *Geo Man - Rock/Plant Submissions were being taken for the four remaining Robot Masters, as long as they followed the provided rules and guidelines: link Trailer External links *Official Site *Organized Chaos (SAGE 2008) *Organized Chaos (SAGE 2009) *Organized Chaos (SAGE 2010) Category:Fan games